


Red Wine

by BohemianRhapsodyInBlue



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Family, M/M, Panic Attacks, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 03:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11072970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BohemianRhapsodyInBlue/pseuds/BohemianRhapsodyInBlue
Summary: ‘Connor?’ Oliver concernedly asked from Connor’s side. He’d seen this before of course. But Connor could barely hear.The red on his handsRed everywhereDeadBurntGuilty-----------------------------------------Thanksgiving at Connor's parent's house doesn't go quite as planned.





	Red Wine

**Author's Note:**

> Really not my best, but I wanted to get this idea out of my head finally, et voila.

Dinner was going well. Connor’s family had been pleasantly surprised when he brought home someone for them to meet for the first time. Regardless, everyone had been glad to meet Oliver. However, they couldn’t really understand the relationship, the two were just so different. They had never imagined that the Connor they knew would ever be with someone like Oliver, if anyone at all. They accepted the fact that the two would probably break up after a while.

Connor, on the other hand, was head over heels, he was having a great night. Him and Oliver were sat next to each other at the large table surrounded by family members. Everyone was talking and laughing happily about their year and they were thankful for.

‘Well, I think we can all agree that someone else should host thanksgiving next year.’ Connor’s mom said regretfully as she brought out a charred looking turkey, much to everyone’s amusement.

’It’ll be fine on the inside, I’m sure.’ Gemma spoke reassuringly but not convincingly.

‘Nope, that thing looks burned through and through.’ One of Connor’s cousins joked, leading to more laughter.

Burned through and through

The thought passed through Connor’s mind but he shook it off quickly before he would be able to actually delve into that thought. The dinner continued without a hitch. The turkey was actually, genuinely enjoyable once you looked past the singed surface. Everything was perfect.

Connor’s niece, who had begged to sit next to him, reached over her plate with her little arms to get some more food, consequently knocking over Connor’s glass of red wine. Seeing that this was about to happen Connor reacted quickly reaching out to try and stop it. But not quick enough.

’No don’t-‘ The glass tipped, surely chipping at the least against the hard wooden table. The red liquid gushed out over Connor’s hands and spreading off the table and onto his lap. There was a commotion of scolding, some laughs, even some concern for the glass itself.

‘Sorry uncle Connor’ The little girl said apologetically.

Connor gulped, still staring at the sticky liquid staining his hands.

‘Come on Con, you’re not a stereotypical gay, I’m sure the stain’ll come out of your clothes.’ He heard someone joke distantly, the voice must have far away though cause it sounded like he was underwater.

‘Connor?’ Oliver concernedly asked from Connor’s side. He’d seen this before of course. But Connor could barely hear.

The red on his hands 

Red everywhere

Dead   
Burnt  
Guilty

Oliver reached out for him to make sure he was ok as he still hadn’t responded. Any chatter that was still going on was officially silenced by Connor’s chair thudding against the hard floor as it was knocked down.

Connor lurched out of his chair away from the hand. Much concern was shown at the turn of events.

‘Connor?’  
‘Oh my god,’  
’Is he ok?’

‘Shh!’ Oliver said desperately understanding that noise would make this worse. Everyone followed Oliver’s command not knowing what else to do. Oliver distantly noticed someone ushering the kids out of the room.

Conner was backed against a cabinet shaking like a leaf. Still staring at his hands in a frantic horror.

‘Connor?’ Oliver tried again. Through his hyperventilated breaths, Connor managed to croak out a response of kind.

‘Oh god!’ 

’It’s ok, Connor you’re at your parent’s house,’ Oliver knew Connor couldn’t see this, but it was a good place to start. Oliver slowly moved closer to him, hands up in a placating manner, not wanting spook him further. The rest of the guests watched on in worry.

‘What do I do? I don’t know what to do’ His voice cracked and by this point some tears had begun heavily rolling down his reddened cheeks.

‘Look at me, Connor, just look at me’ He tried to get the man’s attention.

Connor looked up from his hands jerkily.

’T-the blood, Ollie, there’s s-so much of it’ Some of the guests gasped at the statement.

Connor was staring at Oliver in panic.

’It’s my fault, It’s my fault, I screwed up, oh my god’ This continued as Connor fell into the myriad.

Oliver seemed grateful when Connor fell into his arms gripping onto him like a lifeline. He wrapped his arms around him trying to hold him together.

’It’s ok Conner, it wasn’t your fault, it wasn’t your fault, ok?’ Connor let out a sob and buried his face into his shoulder. Everyone left at that point seeing that the two needed privacy.

After a while, Connor managed to calm down and return to reality. Oliver took him upstairs where he promptly fell asleep from exhaustion. 

Oliver sighed looking at the man, He knew how hard Connor had taken the situation and he wanted to be there for him, but he never let anyone in. Until he did, Oliver knew things like this would just continue to happen.

He slowly made his way back downstairs to get a glass of water. He paused as he passed the lounge noticing everyone was in there, seemingly waiting for him. Gemma stood as he halted in the doorway.

‘Is he ok?’ She inquired.

Oliver knew he couldn’t answer affirmatively, he had no idea when any of them were going to be ok after what had happened. So he settled for something else he hoped would suffice.

‘He fell asleep’ Gemma nodded grimly, understanding the weight of the answer.

After a pause, Oliver saw that there was nothing else he could say. He turned to carry on walking towards the kitchen, but was stopped by someone holding onto his wrist. Suddenly he was being hugged. He hesitantly hugged back seeing it was Connor’s mother.

‘Thank you for looking after him’ She said simply.

If anyone had any doubts about Connor and Oliver’s relationship, they were gone after seeing the two tonight.

And if Oliver returned to find a small girl placing a stuffed bunny toy next to Connor as he slept, Oliver just smiled.


End file.
